Arigatou Afuro OneShot
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Suzuno y Nagumo nos cuentan como fue que Afuro los convenció de ir a Corea con el y lo que a pasado despues de 5 años desde que el proyecto "Genesis" a fracasado... ¿que a pasado en esos 5 años? / NagumoxAfuroxSuzuno - Yaoi no mucho


**NOTAS INICIALES:** hace mucho que quería hacer este one-shot y ahora tuve la oportunidad de escribirlo y subirlo… es mas romántico y sentimental que pervertido, masoquista, gore, tétrico o misterioso… muy diferente a los fics que suelo escribir pero en fin… pienso que todo fic vale la pena sin importar el genero con tal que lo agás con amor, dedicación, ilusión y mas que nada con sentimiento… no tiene sentido escribir un fic sin sentimiento alguno… este fic lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Re Birthday" de "Len Kagamine" (para los que no saben de Vocaloid) me gustaría que la escucharan también junto con la canción "Hear Our Prayer" de "Yuki Kajiura" estas son mis inspiraciones en este ficsito… ahora…

**Nombre:** "Arigatou… Afuro"

**Autor:** Evangeline-Darkness12

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Suzuno x Afuro x Nagumo.

**Dedicatoria:** a los que les guste de estos tres jugadores de Corea…

**Advertencias:** +13… no muchas… es mas romántico (raro al venir de mi) y que es yaoi.

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen... si no a Level 5 (por el momento)**

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Arigatou… Afuro *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_[Suzuno POV.]_**

Estábamos enfrente el de nuevo… como cada año, frente una lapida limpia con flores…

_Seijiro Kira…_

_Amado padre y esposo_

Era lo que decía… ya habían pasado cinco años desde que el instituto elien había terminado, nos habíamos mudado a Corea pero cada año veníamos por "el".

Aquella persona que a pesar de lo que nos izo pasar… fue como el padre que jamás tuvimos… y no solo yo pienso así, ¿no es verdad?... Nagumo…

-padre… - susurre mientras dejaba en la lapida un ramo de claras blancas.

-Suzuno… debemos irnos… Afuro nos espera en casa – me dijo Haruya aun lado mio… casa… ahora que lo pienso… han pasado casi cinco años desde que Afuro vino a nosotros y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a Corea, no se como pero accedimos, como no teníamos donde quedarnos él nos ofreció su casa, Haruya y yo lo ayudábamos con los quehaceres de la casa y cada quien tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar lo que necesitábamos, afortunadamente tanto como Nagumo y yo habíamos conseguido un apoyo para nuestros estudios en el instituto de Afuro, por extrañas razones nos toco a los tres en el mismo salón, al principio creí que el que estuviéramos en el mismo salón, vivíamos en la misma casa y estuviéramos en el mismo equipo no nos tomaría en cuenta si de por si en el pasado éramos enemigos mortales… pero no… él siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotros dos… como si fuéramos una familia, de echo él quería que viniéramos cada año a Japón a venir a visitar a nuestro padre, él nos trataba tan bien, si Nagumo y yo fuéramos bebes o niños pequeños él hubiera sido nuestra madre por su físico…

-hai… nos vemos padre – susurre mientras puse otras 3 rosas, una era azul claro que era mía, otra roja que era de Nagumo y la otra de color amarilla que era de Afuro.

-nos vemos el próximo año – susurro Haruya mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la salida del panteón, jamás me han gustado estos lugares… eran tan deprimentes…

-¿Suzuno? ¿Nagumo? – escuchamos el como nos llamaban a nuestras espaldas, cuando nos giramos vimos a Hiroto, Midorikawa, Osamu y Ulvida…

-chicos cuanto tiempo – saludo Nagumo con su energía de siempre…

-si a pasado mucho ¿eh? ¿Dónde esta Aphrodi? – pregunta algo curioso como siempre Midorikawa - ¿se quedo en Corea?

-si, siempre venimos cada año por el… pero como él tiene que cubrirnos en el trabajo para que podamos venir él no puede venir – conteste con cierta pena, Afuro se sacrificaba mucho por nosotros, nuestros trabajos de por si es pesado… el cubrirnos 5 días al año es demasiada carga.

-soca… se ve de inmediato que Aphrodi los cuida mucho – nos dijo Osamu entre burlón y sorprendido.

-déjalos en paz Osamu, Aphrodi a sido muy amable con ellos, no debes hablar así de el – lo regaño Ulvida algo enojada, vaya me ahorro el golpe que le iba a dar al idiota.

-en cierto modo no me burlaba, Aphrodi se ve que los quiere mucho chicos – contesto pero viendo a Nagumo y a mi.

-si… lo sabemos… - conteste mientras sin querer una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro… Afuro realmente nos cuidaba…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? – nos pregunto Ulvida con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-pues, cada año nos quedamos 5 días, llegamos ayer por lo que aun nos quedan 4 días mas… pero planeábamos regresar antes este año – contesto Nagumo, este año queríamos llegar antes para poder ayudar a Afuro con el trabajo, los tres trabajábamos en un local de una boutique, yo y Nagumo ayudábamos a diseñar, Afuro los hacia y modelaba, pero en estos días es grande la demanda de trabajo.

-¿enserio? Mmm pues que tal si vienen con nosotros… iremos a la casa de Endo, iremos a celebrar su compromiso – nos dijo Hiroto con su típica sonrisa… momento… ¿Qué dijo?

-aguarda Hiroto… ¿dijiste que Endo esta comprometido? – pregunte algo confundido.

-si, hace tiempo salía con Natsumi pero ella lo termino por que noto que a Endo le gustaba Kazemaru, mas bien se puede decir que ella termino con el para que Endo estuviera con Kazemaru – nos conto de manera tranquila, wooo me sorprende que Natsumi haiga echo algo así.

-Endo le pidió matrimonio a Kaze hace ya dos días, pero no nos lo dijeron hasta ayer – nos siguió contando Mido mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la casa del ex capitán, él iba de la mano de Hiroto dando entender que ya eran pareja, aunque no me sorprende, por como se llevaban tarde o temprano algo así iba a pasar algún día - aunque muchos queríamos organizar la boda de Kaze él nos dijo que la madrina seria Natsumi, pues según el: "sin ella no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos" varios de nosotros al principio nos enojamos un poco pero al final terminamos aceptándolo.

-ya veo… ¿y tu Osamu? ¿Qué a sido de ti? – pregunto algo curioso Haruya ahorrándome la necesidad de preguntar.

-pues soy el entrenador del equipo "Neo Japan" además de que nosotros seguimos ayudando en el orfanato de Hitomiko – nos contesto mientras daba una delicada sonrisa.

-vaya que bien ¿y tu Hiroto? – pregunto yo ahora viendo a mi viejo amigo.

-soy el actual dueño y director de la empresa de nuestro padre, Mido es mi secretario y Ulvida es mi administradora financiera – me contesto mientras abrasaba a Mido por la cintura provocándole un sonrojo y una sonrisa a Ulvida, ella parecía feliz con todo.

-exacto… bueno mucho de nosotros… ¿Qué an sido de ustedes? – nos pregunta Ulvida viéndonos curiosa.

-te lo diremos después, por ahora iremos a ver a Kaze – le dije al notar que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Endo… vaya que era algo grande.

-chicos me alegro que vinieran – nos recibió Shirou… vaya… cuanto a cambiado.

-gracias Shirou-kun mira a quienes nos topamos – dijo Ulvida mientras me empujaba a mi y a Nagumo.

-¿Suzuno? ¿Nagumo? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – decía mientras nos abrasaba a los dos muy feliz yo muy apenas respondí su gesto – chicos mire, miren quien a llegado…

Soneri al ver que todos se dirigían a Nagumo y a mi, había pasado años desde la copa mundial… no los habíamos visto desde el partido de Raimon contra los dragones de Corea.

-cuéntenos chicos ¿Cómo esta Arufo? – nos pregunto Shirou sobre las piernas de Goenji, por lo que nos platico el y Goenji también están comprometidos a excepción de que ellos se casarían dentro de tres mese por que Shirou esta en cinta, además de que el era muy apegado a Afuro.

-pues… la verdad a de estar cansado… estos días se an vuelto de lo mas pesado… el tiene que cubrirnos en el trabajo – contesto Nagumo con una expresión serena.

-la verdad es que nos sorprendió mucho cuando en el partido se vieron en el mismo equipo – nos dijo Endo con Kazemaru en sus piernas.

Nagumo y yo intercambiamos miradas donde sonreímos… al recordad cuando Afuro nos busco y cuando formamos una nueva vida…

_**[Fin Suzuno POV]**_

[Flash Back… hace 5 años]

[Narrado normal]

Podemos ver a un Nagumo y Suzuno enojados por el resultado del proyecto génesis, se sentían humillados, frustrados, derrotados pero ahora una duda les inundaban por la cabeza ¿que es lo que aran ahora? es verdad que ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer algo ahora que el proyecto había fracasado después de todo ellos se esforzaron hasta el desfallecimiento para poder aumentar sus habilidades...

-esto es un asco - soltó Nagumo de pronto mientras pateaba una lata que había en la calle.

-lo se... ¿que se supone que haremos ahora? todo se fue a la mierda - apoyo Suzuno igual de enojado.

-... pues rendirse no creo que sea lo mejor - contesto una voz atrás de ellos, ambos se giraron con precipitación y vieron a un rubio de cabello largo, ojos carmesí, piel pálida con una sonrisa de ángel - y eso seria raro viniendo de ustedes dos.

-Aphrodi de la secundaria Zeus ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto fríamente Suzuno.

-descuida... yo vengo en amor y paz - dijo mientras hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano sin dejar de sonreír, los dos lo miraron de mala gana - no me miren así... solo vengo a verlos.

-¿con que propósito? - pregunto secamente Nagumo sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos.

-descuida... no vengo con malas intenciones te lo aseguro - decía mientras intentaba calmar al pelirrojo - después de todo ya no somos enemigos...

-habla ya que quieres - lo interrumpió groseramente Suzuno, Afuro rondo los ojos algo enojado por la interrupción.

-quiero que vengan conmigo... iré a Corea - dijo ya directo al grano, los ojos del alvino y pelirrojo se abrieron como platos.

-¿a Corea? ¿para que? - preguntaron ambos incrédulos.

-la verdad es que yo soy Coreano... ustedes ya se enteraron del torneo de la FFI ¿que les parece tener otra oportunidad de enfrentarse a Raymon y a Endo? - aquello había tomado toda a atención de ambos... la verdad es que si se querían enfrentar de nuevo contra Raymon, querían enfrentarse nuevamente a Endo pero esta vez vencerlo y ahora ese chico que anteriormente era su enemigo les daba una oportunidad de hacerlo.

-lo aremos - contesto Nagumo ahora con su caracteristica sonrisa contagiando a Suzuno y Afuro.

-apropósito...- volvió a llamar el rubio llamando la atención de ambos pues los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-¿que pasa? - pregunto Nagumo viendo al rubio.

-¿cuales son sus verdaderos nombres? - contesto con otra pregunta mientras les sonreía con sinceridad y eso lo notaron.

-yo soy Haruya Nagumo... este chico frió, insensible e idiota es Suzuno Fuusuke.

-¿a quien le dices idiota cabeza de tulipán? - dijo Suzuno enojado mirando de mala manera a Nagumo.

-¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ! - le grito enojado por el apodo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-jajajajaja - los dos se le quedaron viendo a Afuro ¿de que carajo se estaba riendo? -gome es que los dos me parecen muy divertidos - dijo al notar sus miradas sobre el y no lo decía con malas intenciones - me llamo Afuro Terumi... Aphrodi era solo mi apodo.

-Afuro Terumi... sigues teniendo nombre afeminado - le dijo algo burlón Nagumo, un tic le apareció a Afuro en el ojo indicando que se enojo.

-mejor que el tuyo peinado primaveral - contesto provocando una risa de Suzuno.

-¿que as dicho? - pregunto muy enojado, los se vieron muy retador amente, hasta se podían ver los rayos chocando entre si, de pronto los comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, en ese momento Nagumo y Suzuno pensaron... que no seria tan malo como creían-

... unos días después ...

Suzuno miraban con atención el aeropuerto donde se encontraban, hace unas horas había aterrizado el avión de Japón a Corea, la verdad es que era mejor de lo que esperaban, sin mencionar el calor claro, por que la verdad es que estaba ardiendo pues ay estaban en verano, lo bueno era que tenían ropa ligera por que si no se hubieran estado asando...

-pufff pero que calor - exclamo Nagumo mientras se daba aire con su mano.

-si y que lo digas... ¿que tal si vamos por un helado? yo invito - ofrece el sexy ángel... ¡digo! Afuro, en ese momento Suzuno en cuanto escucho "helado" y el "yo invito" tomo del brazo a Afuro y Nagumo y se echo a correr como en un maratón por su preciado helado, por cosas raras del destino o sera por su instinto a la adicción al helado Suzuno encontró uno que estaba afuera del aeropuerto - ¿siempre es así? - pregunto Afuro viendo a Suzuno comerse con la mirada todo el helado, paletas heladas, volitas de chocolate etc.

-solo cuando se trata de helado... descuida te acostumbras con el tiempo.

Afuro sonrió y junto a Nagumo se sentaron en una mesa que al poco rato Suzuno se sentó junto con ellos, de pronto Nagumo entablo una conversación, hablaban de muchas cosas, sus gustos, lo que les disgustaba, lo que mas les gustaba hacer, ordenaron sus helados cosa que el de Suzuno pidió uno ENORME y Nagumo sintió pena por Afuro pues sabia que la cuenta no le saldría nada barato, después de comer salieron del local pero lo extraño era que Afuro no estaba enojado o deprimido por la enorme cuenta que salio gracias a cierto alvino que casi se acaba todo la nieve del local, es mas la pago sin problemas.

-oye Apdro... Afuro... ¿donde vives? - pregunto Nagumo curioso.

-aquí... - dijo señalando una casa algo grande, era hermosa, Nagumo y Suzuno abrieron los ojos con impresión pues era muy linda casa... en eso los dos quedaron en cuanta de algo "aquí es donde viviremos"...

La casa por dentro era incluso mas linda que por afuera, era muy espaciosa y era mas que suficiente para los tres juntos, la casina, la sala, el jardín... todo era perfecto.

-Afuro ¿como pagas todo esto? - le pregunto Nagumo aun anonado.

-trabajo de modelo e la boutique cerca de aquí, ademas de que hago los trajes, con el dinero que me pagan pago la escuela, la casa y la comida - nos contesto mientras apuntaba un rincón donde había muchas telas, maniquís, tijeras de diferentes tamaños, en fin.

Nagumo y Suzuno se miraron con algo de pena, pues se sentían algo mal por que Afuro tendría que trabajar mas para mantener a los tres sin contar la escuela, el equipo y el material de trabajo... era mucha carga para solo una persona.

-Afuro... ¿tu crees que nos dejarían trabajar contigo? - pregunto con algo de pena Suzuno.

-mmm... tendría que consultarlo con mi jefa... pero creo que si, pero vamos los llevare a sus habitaciones y después los llamo para la cena ¿si? - todo aquello se los decía sin borrar su sonrisa, Suzuno y Nagumo se sintieron muy cómodos en poco tiempo, sus habitaciones eran muy lindas aunque no muy grandes pero no era necesario, eran muy cómodas al gusto de los dos.

La cena echa por Afuro fue delicioso ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar bien por lo que Afuro le enseño primero a Suzuno pues según el "si Haru cocina todo terminara en homicidio" a lo que ambos rieron, al día siguiente Afuro les insistió que se inscribieran en su escuela a lo que aceptaron, Afuro le explico a su directora la situación...

-ya veo... - susurro una mujer de unos 25 años piel pálida, cabello largo plateado-blanquecido, ojos morados con un traje negro muy lindo - pero ¿donde se están quedando?

-ellos se están quedando en mi casa directora - contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-me parece bien y por mi no hay problema con que se metan a la escuela y por lo de las cuotas descuiden eso va por mi parte - dijo la mujer también con una sonrisa.

-¿en verdad? - preguntaron Nagumo y Suzuno con una sonrisa algo emocionados.

-desde luego, eso si tienen que esforzarse, Afuro encárgate de ponerlos al corriente del instituto...

-con gusto...

-muchas gracias etto... -decía algo nervioso Nagumo pues no sabia el nombre de la directora.

-Evangeline Darkness... empiezan en dos días estén listos.

-¡hai! - contestaron los dos antes de dar una reverencia para después salir de la oficina de la directora.

-Afuro ¿iras a casa? - le pregunto Nagumo con lo brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-no tengo que ir a trabajar, aprovechare para hablar con mi jefa.

-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado - dijo Suzuno sin querer pero no se arrepentía.

-hai, los veo en casa después - se despidió con la mano antes de irse por otro camino, no tardo mucho antes de llegar a un local con ropa muy linda de un estilo entre roquero-darketo-juvenil-normal-primaveral... todo era extraño pero sin duda el estilo era muy bueno - ¡hola chicos! - dijo a todo pulmon llamando la atencion del personal.

-Afuro ¡regresaste! -exclamo un chico de piel algo morena cabello negro y ojos azules, el se llamaba Daisuke.

-Daisuke cuanto tiempo amigo - contesto el rubio mientras lo abrasaba.

-si mucho... ¡OIGAN CHICOS... AFURO ESTA DE VUELTA! - grito a todo lo que da, en eso todo el personal estaba sobre Afuro cuando...

-¡¿DONDE ESTA? ¿DONDE ESTA MI MODELO ESTRELLA? - grito una chica de unos 18 años cabello negro azulado, ojos rojos, piel pálida.

-Mizoe-sempai - dijo Afuro al ver a su jefa, ella al ver al rubio lo abraso como si fuera una madre abrasando asu hijo que no habia visto en mucho tiempo.

-¡AL FIN! mi niño a regresado... espero que estés listo para trabajar...

-claro que si sempai pero de echo quiero hablar con usted...

-mmm... claro de que se trata.

-¿podría darle trabajo a dos amigos míos? ellos parecía interesados en trabajar aquí.

-sabes que por mi no ay problema, de echo necesitamos ayuda por aquí, no nos vendría mal tener gente nueva... claro que tendrán que esforzarse...

-¿en verdad? muchas gracias Mizoe-semapai.

-no es nada - pone su mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricia los cabellos - sabes que para mi eres como su fueras mi hermano menor... claro no abuses, pero vamos ay trabajo que hacer...

-hai...

Desde ese día Nagumo y Suzuno estudiaban en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón que Afuro, también de que trabajaban en el mismo local, al principio ellos ayudaban a Afuro a preparar los trajes pero después descubrieron que tenían talento para diseñar por lo que eso se especializaron, al poco tiempo los tres no se separaban, siempre estaban juntos y eso era lo que mas les gustaba, en la casa se repartían las tareas y la hora de la comida, Afuro del desayuno, Suzuno del almuerzo y Nagumo de la cena y en los entrenamientos se esforzaban al máximo y tuvieron muy bueno resultados, pero cuando llego el partido contra Japón... Afuro se sintió mal por que aparte de que perdieron se sintió culpable por las heridas de Shirou, el le tenia un cariño al chico cosa que no paso desapercibido por el alvino y pelirrojo poniéndolos algo celosos, el año paso muy rápido y llego el día del aniversario de la muerte de su "padre" cosa que se pusieron algo tristes y Afuro lo noto.

-¿por que no van y se quedan unos días? - les sugirió un día antes del aniversario.

-no podemos dejarte todo el trabajo a ti solo... estos son los días mas difíciles, gracias a Kami estamos de vacaciones o jamas lo terminaríamos - contesto Suzuno que estaba en un escritorio dibujando o mejor dicho diseñando la siguiente colección de invierno.

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de todo - le contesto con una sonrisa Afuro.

-¿estas seguro? es muy pesado Afuro - le dijo Nagumo de la misma manera que Suzuno solo que lo estaba haciendo en la mesa de la sala.

-no es problema pero vallan - insistía mientras cortaba una tela con las tijeras.

-de acuerdo... - dijeron al fin algo resignados, no era por que no querían ir, de echo si querían ir, pero no querían dejar a su Afuro solo... momento... ¿su Afuro? pues de echo ellos eran muy apegados a el y pues eran muy celosos de el aunque también Afuro era celoso de ellos, si alguien molestaba a Suzuno, Afuro y Nagumo lo defendían, si alguien insultaba a Nagumo, Afuro y Suzuno lo golpeaba, si alguien se metía con Afuro, Nagumo y Suzuno lo dejaban en trauma permanente y así, al día siguiente Nagumo y Suzuno se fueron a Japón por 5 días, hacían lo mismo cada año, claro que al final Aruro siempre terminaba enfermo por el exceso de trabajo y cansancio.

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

[Nagumo POV.]

-¿Nagumo?¿Suzuno?¿siguen vivos? - nos preguntaba Hiroto mientras nos tronaba los dedos frente de nosotros, nos habiamos perdido en los recuerdos, lo se por que Suzuno pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-ah lo siento ¿que decían? - les pregunte algo apenado, la verdad es que si estaba algo avergonzado por quedar como idiota.

-pues les preguntaron que fueron de ustedes en estos años - me contesto Tsunami abrasado a Tachimukai que estaba mas que rojo jajaja pero que nervioso se pone.

-Suzuno y yo trabajamos en una boutique donde somos diseñadores, Afuro es modelo del mismo local y hace los trajes, es decir el prototipo - conteste algo orgulloso, la paga era excelente y la jefa nos quería mucho a nosotros tres.

-ya veo... entonces ¿como a estado Afuro? - pregunto Shirou, el era el único que le llamaba a Afuro por su nombre aparte de nosotros... cosa que nos molesta... lo se, se que Suzuno también esta enojado.

-agotado supongo, siempre toma nuestros turnos para que podamos venir cada año, pero por ello siempre termina enfermándose - contesto Suzuno con su típica frialdad.

-hablando de eso supongo que debemos irnos - dije mientras me paraba, Suzuno imito mi acción.

-¿como? pero si acaban de llegar - nos reclamaba algo triste Ulvida.

-lo sentimos... pero queremos llegar antes este año, la temporada es mas difícil estos días y no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Afuro - contesto Suzuno mientras veíamos a Kaze y Shirou ir con nosotros y nos extendieron una invitaciones.

-es de mi boda - dijo Kazemaru con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras yo tomaba su invitación.

-y esta es de la mía - dijo Shirou de la misma manera mientras Suzuno la tomaba.

-esperamos verlos por ai, recuerden que también los extrañamos aquí, pero tráiganse a Apdrodi con ustedes - nos dijo Endo muy emocionado, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza mientras salíamos de la casa de Endo y nos dirigíamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos, empacamos lo mas rápido que pudimos y salimos de ay para ir al aeropuerto donde compramos un boleto al próximo vuelo a Corea, afortunadamente había uno que estaba por despegar por lo que subirnos lo mas pronto posible al avión.

-¿crees que este bien el que aigamos venido antes este año? - escuche la voz de Suzuno a mi lado, estaba viendo una foto nosotros tres, fue cuando nos graduamos de secundaria, la directora y Mizoe nos isieron una fiesta por sacar calificación de honor.

-lo hacemos por Afuro... y no creo que sea malo el que aigamos llegado antes - le conteste mientras también miraba aquella foto.

-cierto... aveces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Afuro jamas hubiera ido por nosotros...

-no lo se... pero me alegra que lo aiga echo - conteste mientras sonreía, Afuro y Suzuno eran mis mejores amigos, no me hubiera gustado no llevarme con alguno de ellos.

-yo también me alegro... - me dijo o mejor dicho se dijo a si mismo mientras también sonreía, de pronto cogí algo de sueño por lo que comienzo a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarme dormido...

Sentia el como me picaban las costillas al poco rato... joder odio que agan eso...

-¿que quieres Suzuno? - pregunto de lo mas fastidiado, el sabe que no me gusta que me piquen.

-ya llegamos idiota - me contesto con frialdad... ay juraría que sigue así en verdad se va a hacer una paleta helada, mire a la ventana y era de noche mejor dicho estaba amaneciendo, los dos bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a casa en un taxi, cuando llegamos vimos a Afuro dormido sobre el escritorio de diseños de Suzuno, en el rostro se veía que no había descansado y por su cuerpo también parecía que no había comido.

-Haru lle balo a su cuarto, yo limpio aquí - me dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, lo cargue con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y le lleve a su habitación mientras lo ponía en la cama, su cama era muy grande aveces los tres dormíamos en ella, sentí y escuche que alguien abría la puerta y vi que era Suzuno, lo mire a los ojos y el a mi, después vimos a Afuro y ambos asentimos con la cabeza, nos acercamos a la cama donde entramos, yo el en lado izquierdo de Afuro y Suzuno en el derecho dejándolo a el en el medio, Suzuno no tardo en cerrar los ojos aferrándose a Afuro y viceversa, yo sonreí a verlos... era verdad... ellos dos era mis mejores amigos, lo mas importante en mi vida y se que Suzuno piensa igual... muchas cosas an cambiado desde hace 5 años... pero no nos arrepentimos y ahora somos muy felices pero también por que Afuro vino por nosotros, cuido de nosotros, nos protegía, siempre veía por nosotros, eramos una familia y me sentía feliz... solamente eso... feliz... arigatou... Afuro...

******_[Fin Nagumo POV.]_**

**[Fin]**

* * *

******Notas Finales:**


End file.
